11. - TITANIC: D. S. V. (BRIDGE) -
Admiral Frank S. Watson is escorting NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee and Miss Abigail “ABBY” Sciuto to the bridge. The Admiral is discussing some of the features they will see while on board. FRANK S. WATSON She is fitted to contain a large science contingent. FRANK S. WATSON There are various science labs, research facilities; everything you could ever want or need is on board. There will be research and deep sea exploration. She is the largest deep submergence research vehicle ever. Abby is just amazed by what she is hearing. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE Who is paying for all of this? FRANK S. WATSON Grants, free-lance, industry contributions, private donations. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE Government? FRANK S. WATSON Only through the U. E. D. FRANK S. WATSON After you. CHIEF OF THE BOAT Admiral on the bridge. FRANK S. WATSON As you were. Abby and McGee are amazed at what they are seeing. The bridge crew is at their duty stations and or general cleaning duties. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE Wow. MISS ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Wow. FRANK S. WATSON Captain, gentlemen, this is Special Agent Timothy McGee and Miss Abigail Sciuto from NCIS. They will be joining us for this cruise. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Hi everybody. FRANK S. WATSON This is Captain David Adkins CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Agent McGee, Miss Sciuto, welcome aboard. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Captain Adkins, this boat is amazing. I cannot wait to see what else you have. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE We do not have half of this at NCIS. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Dr. Ryan, could you join us? A woman in her 50’s turns and heads towards the Captain. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS This is Dr. Samantha Ryan. Dr. Samantha Ryan Hey guys. How are things going? Dr. Ryan and Abby share a hug. McGee offers a handshake and a smile. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Dr. Ryan, you know them? DR. SAMANTHA RYAN Yes. We worked together a few years ago. Captain David Adkins leaves with the Admiral to allow Dr. Ryan, McGee, and Abby some time to talk privately. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE We are fine. How are things going with you? Dr. Samantha Ryan Well, my son Parker and I are settled in our new location. How is Gibbs? ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO Well, his father died back in May 2014. It was a surprise to everybody. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN (CONCERNED) Oh. That is awful. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE Yes, it is. He was a good man. Other than that, the boss is fine. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN That is good to hear. I have wanted to contact him since we left. I just was unable to do so. ABIGAIL “ABBY” SCIUTO (MISCHIEVOUS GRIN) Well, we will definitely work on that. Right McGee? SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE (Off Abby's look) Uh, yes. We sure will. DR. SAMANTHA RYAN Thanks guys. Captain David Adkins returns to the group to give them an update. CAPTAIN DAVID ADKINS Dr. Ryan, Agent McGee, Miss Sciuto, if you will excuse me, I have to get final preparations ready. I will have one of my men take you on the rest of your tour. SPECIAL AGENT TIMOTHY MCGEE Thank you Captain. Return